shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takamina Aizawa
Takamina Aizawa '(相沢タカミナ ''Aizawa Takamina) is a first year on elementary school student. She's entering Seiyō Academy because her mission to find his friendActually can be called boyfriend. then because the founder king, Tsukasa Amakawa's wants, she joined Guardian. Personality Takamina is an innocent (or can be called naive) girl. When first talking with Amu and the others, she's very cold and acting like an enemy. But, since she joined Guardian, she's being calm and taking many of secrets. Her personality will changed each times Lucifer using chara changes to her. *Takamina in 'Beloved Idol '''chara change is acting such a child or sometimes can be a hot-cool based with her mood or song *Takamina in '''Nightmare Magic '''chara change is acting such a detective, magician, or witch Appearance Takamina has a lot of mysteries. Her first appearance was that in her uniform upon meeting Amu at Seiyō Academy school festival when she and Amu were passing each other, Amu and Miki were feel a mysterious aura was come from Takamina. Before entering Seiyō Academy, she was from elite elementary school in Kyoto on class S. Her class-uniform is a black long coat with white ribbonEvery class S students may choose their uniform color.. History Before joining Guardian, she was study on an elite elementary school in Kyoto, Japan. But before that, she already has completed her study in Harvard University, Cambridge, Massachusetts, United States because she's a clever and her unexpected family's wealth. She was going back to elementary school because her mission then she is study at Seiyō Academy now. Joining Guardian Tsukasa and her already know each other since they were meet on the same TV show with Nobuko Saeki, a spritual fortune-teller. Like Amu, whenever she asked to join Guardian, she rejected. But finally, she told that she wants to join but as DiamondTakamina's favorite ''shugo chara of Amu's, Dia. part. When first she joining guardian, her age was 12 years old. Living as Guardian Takamina has a guardian character named Lucifer. She's not always transforming to her wanna-be form because she thought that her opponents are very weak. She can fortune-telling with chara change as '''Nightmare Magic ordinary form. Finding The Lost Friend After joining Guardian as Diamond, she focus to find her lost boy-friend. Transferred to Indonesian Guardian Takamina was borned in Indonesia, though her name is Japanese (real name secret, nuh!). She was going back to Indonesia as Tsukasa's wants and transferred to Seiyō Indonesian Academy (in Indonesian means Akademi Seiyō Indonesia). She met the members of the Guardian. And unexpectedly, the one of the members is her boy-friend, Isana. She joined the Guardian as Queen and be the main partner of Isana, the King. Going Back to Indonesia #2 She was going back to Indonesia again, and the reason is because the current principal of Seiyō Indonesian Academy is wanting her to come back for 2 months and join the Guardian. However, she doesn't know that some of her 'first' elementary school were there too. Guardian Character Lucifer Lucifer is Takamina's guardian chara. Shadow Lucifer Shadow Lucifer is Lucifer on darkness form. She's unlocking Takamina's darkness princess form. She's also known the other self of Moka. Moka Devilish Moka is the devil shugo chara ''of Takamina. However, she always cheering her. Siren Angelic Siren is the angel ''shugo chara ''of Takamina. She's very shy, but sometimes when she and Takamina are ordinary chara chance with Takamina's body, she will gonna HENTAI!!! Character Transformation Beloved Idol '''Beloved Idol '''is what-will-wanna-be form Takamina. Takamina's dream is to be an idol that can making everyone happy. '''My Dream, Awake! Chara change! Beloved Idol' あたしの夢、アウェイク！キャラナリ！ビロベッドアイドル ''Atashi no yume, aweiku! Kyaranari! Birobeddoaidoru'' Nightmare Magic Nightmare Magic 'is main chara transformation of Takamina. Takamina's unlocked to using magics or fortune tellings when transforming into this. '''My Heart, Unlock! Chara change! Nightmare Magic ' '''あたしの心、アンロック！キャラナリ！ナイトメアマジック ''Atashi no kokoro, anrokku! Kyaranari! Naitomeamajikku'' Deathness Reaper Deathness Reaper '''is the vice chara transformation of Takamina with Lucifer (white pearl) and Shadow Lucifer (black pearl). '''My Heart, Unlock! Chara change! Deathness Reaper あたしの心、アンロック！キャラナリ！デッドナスリーパー ''Atashi no kokoro, anrokku! Kyaranari! '' Deddonasurīpā Melodious Siren Melodious Siren '''is the angel chara transformation of Takamina with Siren. '''My Power, Awake! Chara change! Melodious Siren 私の力、アウェイク！キャラナリ！メロディアスサイレン ''Watashi no chikara, aweiku! Kyaranari! Merodiasusairen'' Vivacious Phantom Vivacious Phantom '''is the devil chara transformation of Takamina with Moka. '''My Power, Awake! Chara change! Vivacious Phantom 私の力、アウェイク！キャラナリ！ビヴァチオウスファントム Watashi no chikara, aweiku! Kyaranari! Bibachiousufantomu Dream Ghost '''Dream Ghost '''is the ghost chara transformation'Ghost' chara transformation available only on Shugo Chara!: The After Through Before. References Stats Gallery Takamina Beloved Idol (Happy).png|Beloved Idol - Happy version Takamina Moka.png|Vivacious Phantom Takamina Lucifer.png|Melodious Siren Takamina Original.png|Takamina's 13 years old appearance, as a S class student of an elite junior-high school in Kyoto Takamina ordinary.png|Takamina's appearance when coming back to Indonesia as Seiyō Indonesian Academy student for second Takamina before be guardian.png|Takamina's 11 years old appearance before being Guardian Takamina from China.PNG|Takamina's 12 years old appearance after going back from China Takamina Devil Left Eye lady.PNG|Takamina's 12 years old appearance as a devil left-eyed lady Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Article by Minamina Fernandes Category:Guardians members Category:Fan Guardians Category:SGTATB Characters